Comforting Hearts
by Brittany Pierce
Summary: Different one-shots about Camille and Katie helping each other with fights with James and Logan. Jatie/Lomille
1. Embarrassment

**Hi everyone! Me again! So this a collection of one-shots I'm doing for you guys. I also want want to give a shoutout to my friend **_**deb24 **_**for giving me this amazing story idea! Includes the friendship of Camille and Katie. Also, Jatie and Cogan. Please review and follow! Enjoy!**

Embarrassment

Katie's POV

"Katie, why did you embarrass me in front of all my fans?" Twenty five year old James asked.

"What? I didn't even mean, too, I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Now Big Time Rush's James Diamond will be losing fans."

"Well, I'm sorry your Cuda Man Spray was out at the local department store, but it wasn't my fault you yelled like a little girl!"

"Um, yeah it is!"

"Sometimes I feel your "Man Spray" and your fans are more important than me!"

I waited for James to reply.

"They are…?" James hesitated.

I sighed and walked away from James.

"Katie, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, really!" James called after me.

I could hear James discipline himself outside of the elevator.

Was Man Spray and James' fans really more important than his own girlfriend? Especially the girl fans. James and I just started dating since I turned nineteen three weeks ago. We had our first date and first kiss, and it was really romantic. I didn't know what to do, so I hit Camille's floor number and when it was time to get off the elevator, I raced to her apartment and started knocking on the door.

"Oh, Katie, what are you doing here?"

"I had a fight with James…"

"Oh, come in, Katie-Cat, come talk to Cami."

I sat down on a couch inside of her apartment. Since her Dad left, Camille took over the apartment. I was surprised because the guys were still living together with me in the same apartment we lived in since we moved into the Palm Woods. The only difference is that Mom moved back to Minnesota so we could finally be "mature adults". Yeah, that's what she said.

Camille made hot cocoa and I told her everything that happened.

"Go talk to James, alright? Talk in private, though. You don't want Kendall freaking out about what James said to you. You also said he was hesitant, so maybe he was teasing you or something."

"You really think so?"

"Yup. Now go talk to him, Katie!"

"Thanks, Cami!"

"Don't mention it!"

I raced inside the elevator and went to our floor. I walked out of the elevator and into apartment 2J. When James spotted me, he came rushing towards us.

"James, we need to talk," I said before letting him even greet me.

I led him into my room and shut the door.

"I'm so sorry for embarrassing you, James," Katie said.

"It wasn't your fault, and I was just teasing you about the 'I like Cuda Man Spray and my fans more than you' stuff."

That's when I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He leaned over and pecked me on the lips.

"Let's never fight again, Jamie."

"Yeah, definitely."

_Thank you so much, Camille. _I smiled and snuggled next to James as we walked out of my room.


	2. The Break Up

**Hey guys! ****Thank you for reading my second one-shot in Comforting Hearts! Please follow and review! Enjoy!**

The Break Up

Camille's POV

I jumped for joy when my manager said I got the part for a new movie. I quickly got on my bathing suit and rushed down the elevator towards the Palm Woods pool. I knew Logan would be there because the guys always go to the pool around lunch time. In a few days my birthday would be coming. I would be turning twenty five. The elevator opened and I rushed out the door. I turned my gaze onto Logan. He was talking to someone. Laughing. I couldn't make out who the person was but I gasped when I saw it was Peggy. Logan and Peggy had a past romance and maybe they're going to get back together. No, Logan would never do that. But I could feel my face heat up and tears starting to roll down my cheeks when Peggy kissed Logan on the mouth. And really? Right before my birthday he had to cheat on me? Right before I got this special part in a new movie I had been hoping to get for a while now? I ran up to Logan and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, Cami?"

He smiled not knowing I was literally dying inside.

"Why did Peggy kiss you?"

"Oh, Camille, someone accidentally made Peggy slip and-"

He didn't get a chance to finish when I started talking.

"And why were you guys laughing with each other?"

"Oh, Cami, let me explain…"

"Do not "Oh Cami!" me!"

"Wait, Camille!"

"How could you Logan Mitchell? I thought we had a nice relationship going but you just ruined it!"

Tears were streaming down my face.

"Cami, I'm so sorry…"

"Do not call me that! That nickname is only for my friends! Logan, we're, we're…"

I gulped.

"What?" Logan said.

"We're through!"

"Wait, Camille, Peggy and I were just…"

"Go ahead, Logan, date Peggy! But I'm going to tell her what a lying jerk you are!"

"Camille, please!"

"And right after I got a part in that big movie I was going to tell you about!"

"Wait, what?"

My tears turned into a full on meltdown as I raced inside the Palm Woods. I could hear Logan chasing after me. I pushed the button for the elevator to go up, and right when Logan caught up to me, the elevator door closed with me inside it. I felt the urge to slap him. And not in a playful way. I thought I was the only one in the elevator when I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw Katie standing there. She opened her mouth to speak.

"What happened?"

I gulped again.

"Here, come to my apartment and I'll tell you all about it."

Katie smiled and agreed. Once we got out of the elevator, Katie and I raced towards my apartment. I opened the door and we both went inside. I explained to Katie about what happened and she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Cami."

"It's alright…"

We ended up talking for hours and Katie ended up spending the night. The next morning, Katie and I both awoke at the same time.

"Cami, have you ever thought of checking the security cameras? I can sneak into Bitters' office and steal the tapes so we can watch them."

I nodded. That sounded like a great idea! What a little genius!

A few minutes later, Katie went and brought back the the tapes.

"Woah, that was quick!" I stammered.

Katie played the tapes on my computer and we watched until we saw Logan and Peggy talking.

Katie zoomed into Logan and Peggy.

We listened to Logan and Peggy's muffled voices.

"_Don't tell Camille about her party, alright?"_ _Peggy said._

"_I won't. I can't wait for the party to start!" Logan said._

_Peggy giggled._

"_Alright, Logan, I'm counting on you."_

_Logan laughed. _

"_I'll start passing out the invitations."_

_Just then, a little boy was playing with a toy and he pushed the chair towards Peggy. Peggy lunged and accidentally kissed Logan on the lips._

"_I'm so sorry!"_

"_I'll have to tell Camille about this. I can't lie to her."_

"_See you at the party, and I'm sorry again!"_

"_It's alright and see you soon!"_

Katie paused the tape at the part when I ran towards Logan, crying.

"I need to go set things straight!" I said.

Katie and I ran towards the elevator and once it opened, we pushed the button to get down to the second floor. Once the elevator stopped and opened, Katie and I ran towards apartment 2J. Inside, I saw Logan playing video games with the guys.

"Camille!" Logan said.

"I guess you can call me Cami," I said.

I could see Katie running towards James and smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, everything you said was true. Is there any chance that we could get back together?

I hoped he would say, "Yes".

Out of my despair, Logan replied.

"Of course!"

Everyone was clapping and cheering. I think Logan told them about our break up.

"Thank you so much Katie!" I said.

"Your welcome!" Katie smiled.

"Hey, you guys wanna play with James and Logan? It could be boys against girls. Carlos and I just feel like watching," Kendall said.

Katie and I just nodded.

"Let's kick their butts!" I said.


End file.
